capcomdementofandomcom-20200214-history
Riccardo
{{Infobox |Box title = Riccardo |image = File:riccardo_2.jpg |Row 1 title = Name |Row 1 info = Riccardo |Row 2 title = Age |Row 2 info = Unknown |Row 3 title = Species |Row 3 info = Human |Row 4 title = Occupation |Row 4 info = Groundskeeper Alchemist |Row 5 title = Weapon |Row 5 info = Flintlock pistol |Row 6 title = Known Relatives |Row 6 info = Lorenzo (creator, father)  Ugo (brother)  Ayla (sister-in-law)  Fiona (niece)  Debilitas (possible creation) |Row 7 title = Voice Actor |Row 7 info = Greg Ellis }} Riccardo is one of the games four antagonists. He acts as the owner of Belli Castle, an act of rebellion against Lorenzo. He is a younger clone of Lorenzo and brother to Ugo, Fiona's father. He was the one who kidnapped Fiona and brought her to Belli Castle after killing her parents in a car crash. Story (spoilers) Riccardo is a clone of Lorenzo, grown from a fetus by the process of alchemy. He grew up alongside another clone named Ugo. Ugo married an outsider, Ayla, and had a daughter named Fiona who possessed Azoth, the essence of life, sought after by Lorenzo and Riccardo. Riccardo, much like Lorenzo, wanted to live forever, so he kidnapped Fiona in order to impregnate her with his baby. By doing so, Riccardo would be reborn as a clone. Riccardo's biggest threat to Fiona is his gun, a flintlock pistol, which he shoots aimlessly to frighten her. Sometimes he gets carried away and will shoot her point-blank or if she is on the ground in Panic Mode. To achieve his goal of reproduction, however, he needs her alive. Riccardo is eventually killed after he imprisons Fiona in the Water Tower. He falls over the edge to his death, breaking and twisting several limbs when he reaches the bottom. Lorenzo then robs his body of the remaining Azoth he possessed while Fiona is attempting to escape the tower. Trivia *Riccardo has scars all over his face, which may be because he was "the troublemaker," as Lorenzo says. *If Fiona is killed by Riccardo, the Game Over screen has him ripping her clothes off and presumably raping her. *Riccardo tells Fiona he is Aureolus Belli and a great alchemist, when he is really only a clone and servant to the castle. Alternate Scenes *In the medical room Fiona can throw either a bottle of Sulphuric Acid at his face, causing him to retreat, or a bottle of Acetic Acid, which has no effect. *Though not a cutscene, it is possible to make Riccardo fall through the weak floor at the end of the hallway at the top of the stairs. This gives the player some free time without him chasing them. *After playing the game once, a cutscene is shown after the forest scene where Riccardo examines Fiona in the medical room. For''' Riccardo's Costumes,''' see the Main Article. Gallery Riccardo1.jpeg|Without his hood Riccardo2.jpg|After cornering Fiona in the Chaos Forest 126px-Riccardo.png|In Normal Mode Return to Pages.